


hold on to me

by americangentleman



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Ghost Hunting AU, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, Newsies - Freeform, Nonbinary Albert DaSilva, albert is like shane madej for the first part, bfu inspired me, race gets possessed, ralbert, slight angst, small panic attack, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangentleman/pseuds/americangentleman
Summary: where one night of ghost hunting makes the non sceptic albert dasilva believe that demons are real when racetrack higgins gets possessed.aka ralbert ghost hunting au
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	hold on to me

**Author's Note:**

> tw ghosts, demons, small panic attack

it was kind of a stupid past time the couple had, but they enjoyed it. albert would holler at race to hop in the car and they were off to another abandoned location that was supposedly haunted with paranormal entities. albert didn’t believe a single thing. they would blame some random banging on the wind or a strange tapping on a pebble falling off the ceiling. race on the other hand was terrified of this activity. he jumped at every little noise. he could recite ghost stories or experience from the top of his head. even though he was scared of it, he sure did love it.

albert found joy in messing with race’s head while they were out hunting. they would go into another room and hit the walls or tap on the windows. sometimes they would even act possessed. race believed it everytime—sometimes so much that he would start crying and albert would have to hold him close and comfort him. race accepted the affection at first before getting mad at them and slapping their chest gently. but his anger never lasted more than five minutes because something else would shake him and he’d come running back.

“did you hear that?” albert cocked their brows, pointing their flashlight into the darkness. they were trying to crank up race by pretending. “we should check it out.”

“i didn’t hear anything...” race stammered, clinging to his partners arm. “it’s dark down there! we should leave.”

“it’s fine, racey!” albert boasted, continuing down the dark tunnel. race couldn’t declaw from albert, so he was forced to follow. “it was probably a mouse.”

“oh...” race gulped, trembling. albert was smirking as they waltzed confidently through the old place. they had never seen any type of activity, and they knew nothing would change that now.

they stopped once they noticed race was no longer with him. “racer?” albert turned and pointed the flashlight at him. their soul just about left their body at the sight. race was inches off of the ground and his eyes were rolled back into his head.

albert broke into a cold sweat and froze, their grip loosening on the flashlight. “race...race this isn’t funny...race stop it...,” they wavered. when race’s body started floating toward them, they grabbed the flashlight and booked it down the hall. albert ran like they had never run before. they didn’t dare look back. and they didn’t stop until they were back at the apartment.

albert slammed the door shut and just stared at it for a few moments, trying to catch their breath. they could barely grab hold of what they just witnessed. they leaned their head against the door, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. they squeezed their eyes shut and muttered curses under their breath. they couldn’t believe that, one, they left their best friend at some cursed location, and two, just witnessed that.

all albert could conclude was to take a cold shower and shake off their nerves. after that they went straight to bed.

and was awoken with the smell of sizzling bacon coming from the kitchen.

albert inched their way to the kitchen, peaking around the corner as to be cautious. race was cooking up some breakfast like he usually did every morning.

albert hesitantly walked in to join him, keeping their distance.

“you left me,” race deadpanned when he noticed albert’s presence.

“i...,” albert was unsure of what to say. they could barely muster any words. they watched their hand which reflected the same shaking that coursed through his body.

“awesome. just leave a guy at a haunted location in the middle of nowhere! such a nice move,” he hissed through clenched teeth, still looking down at the bacon he was cooking.

“sorry...” albert took a seat in the living room as their legs just about gave out.

“what? now you can’t even come near me?” race slammed the spatula down on the counter. albert jumped and curled into themself. they stared off into the distance, their mind running a mile a minute but with no thoughts following. their arms snakes around his knees, holding them to his chest. “not even going to talk?” race was fuming.

sure, he had all the rights to be mad that albert left him. but they had no idea what to do with a possessed man on their hands. all they could do was run like their life depended on it.

but race clearly had no idea of the events last night.

“i had to leave!” albert shouted weakly. “i’m sorry!”

“albert, i’m okay with all your jokes trying to scare me by pretending, but that was too far! i turned around for a second and you were just gone!” race turned the corner and began approaching albert. “i called out for you again and again...but you left me! you know how shitty that is? who in their right mind would do that? to their boyfriend who happens to be terrified of ghosts! while in a known to be haunted spot! and you know this!”

albert could barely see through their watered over eyes and tears would not stop falling. as race got closer, they tried backing themselves away but was stopped by the arm of the couch. race’s expression changed quickly once he saw alberts fear.

“albie..?” race tried approaching him but stopped when albert waved their hands, signaling him to stay away. “albert what’s wrong? i didn’t mean to yell at you...”

“you...you were floating!” albert sobbed, shutting their eyes tightly. “and...and, and your eyes were white! and you couldn’t hear me! and i...and i was scared!” they hugged themselves tightly, trying to stop their quivering.

“albert, stop it. don’t play with me like that,” race was unamused.

“i’m not! i..i..,” albert couldn’t finish their sentence. the overwhelming memories took over them and they could barely catch his breath. they uncontrollably cried into themself.

“albert...al, hey,” race kept his distance, noticing the boundaries. “hey, i’m okay. i’m right here,” he spoke quietly, trying to comfort albert. “love, breathe with me.”

race had learned how to help albert out of this state after being friends with them for countless years. race started counting slowly. he repeated it until albert followed along and began resurfacing.

“albert, it’s going to be okay,” race said calmly once albert had relaxed.

“i’m sorry...,” albert muttered breathlessly.

“no, no...i’m sorry for yelling at you. i had no idea...,” race reached over to place a hand on albert’s knee. “but, i’m here now. it’s okay,” he repeated.

albert opened their arms and lowered their legs from their chest. race moved over and embraced them tightly. albert fell into the crook of race’s neck, nestling into it comfortably. race wiped away a few stray tears of their face and planted a delicate kiss on their head. his thumb gently rubbed their shoulder and his other arm held them tightly.

albert let out a weak chuckle, “i’d still love you if you were a demon.”

“shut up,” race laughed, letting his head fall on to alberts.

“your bacon is burning.” albert mentioned tiredly, their eyes falling shut.

“hope you like burnt bacon then,” race smiled, giving them one last squeeze of reassurance.

**Author's Note:**

> for btbi and @/NEWSBIANS <3 follow me @/FNCHCRTZ


End file.
